


Nurse Valentine

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, boyfriends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robert wants to make valentines day special for Aaron, but catches the flu
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Nurse Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> written for the valentines exchange over on tumblr
> 
> please excuse the shitty title, i couldn't think of anything better at 2am

“Nana! We’re getting a dog!” Seb announced as he ran into Sarah’s house, followed by his father.

“I said maybe.” Robert sighed. “And that we’ll talk about it again nearer to your birthday.”

“We’re getting a dog.” Seb grinned. “We’ll have two dogs.”

“Two?” Sarah asked. “Did you promise him two dogs?” she looked at Robert.

“I didn’t promise him anything. He just- ”

“Dad’s boyfriend has a dog. A really big one but he’s really friendly. So when he comes to live with us, he can bring his dog and we’ll have two dogs.” Seb interrupted.

Sarah frowned.

“I think I missed a few steps here….”

“Yeah so have I.” Robert turned to Seb. “You know Aaron and I haven’t been seeing each other that long yet, right? Him possibly moving in with us is a long, long way away.”

“But you love him don’t you? People in love get married and live together, right? Just like aunt Vic and uncle Ellis. So why don’t you want him to live with us?”

“I uh… well… uh... I… it’s uh...”

“Why don’t you go watch some tv in the living room, sweetheart?” Sarah suggested. “Let me have a chat with your dad. Go on, off you go.”

Seb pouted but did as he was told.

“So, care to fill me in on what I’ve missed?” Sarah said when the boy was out of earshot.

“We ran into Aaron in town earlier.” Robert told her. “The good news is that Seb likes him, maybe as much as I do.” A small smile formed on his face. “And I think Aaron liked him too.”

Sarah nodded.

“That’s good, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Yeah it is. I mean… I’d wanted them to meet properly sometime, not in the middle of the high street between HMV and McDonalds… but I suppose this takes the pressure off of everything.”

“So how does the dog talk fit into all of this?”

“You know he’s been asking for a dog for ages.” Robert started. “And Aaron has a German Shepherd named Clyde. That he had with him when we saw him in town. And Seb fell in love with him. He barely noticed Aaron after he told him he could pet Clyde.”

“Well that’s one less thing to worry about then, isn’t it?”

“Yeah… but now he’s convinced Aaron will move in with us soon and bring Clyde with him. We’ve only been seeing each other for about 6 months!” Robert ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “I haven’t even told him I love him yet…”

“But you want to?” Sarah asked and Robert bit his lip to stop himself from smiling and nodded slightly.

“I’m just hoping he says it back.”

Sarah smiled.

“I’m sure he will.”

“I want to tell him on Valentines. Make it special so he’ll always remember it.” Robert said and gave his mother a nervous smile.

“I’m sure he’ll always remember it no matter what, love. I still remember the first time your dad told me he loved me.”

“Still… I booked a table for us at that new restaurant that opened near the park. It’s supposed to be really romantic.”

“I’ve heard of it.” Sarah said. “Paul wanted to take me there for Valentines day too.”

Robert’s face fell.

“You have plans on Valentines?”

Sarah shook her head.

“Had. His schedule changed. He has to work.”

“So you’re free to pick Seb up from school on Friday? And have him over for a sleepover?” Robert asked hopeful.

“Of course. You know I love having him over.”

“Seb, come here for a sec.” Robert called out and Seb came wandering back into the kitchen. “Are you ok with having a sleepover at nana’s next weekend?”

Seb took a minute to consider his dad’s offer.

“Can we have chips for tea?”

“I think we can arrange that.” Sarah promised. “Maybe I’ll even throw in some ice cream too.”

“Chocolate?”

“Obviously.”

—

The next few days Robert felt like a teenager waiting for a date with his first crush. He and Aaron were texting constantly and the pics he’d sent Robert of himself in a suit definitely made him a little (or a lot) hot under the collar.

And other than the one picture of Clyde Seb had asked for, none of them would ever see the light of day as far as Robert was concerned.

It was Wednesday when disaster struck. Robert had just sat down in a pub near his work, joining Aaron for a lunch date, when his phone rang.

“It’s Seb’s school. I have to take this.” He said apologetically.

“Of course. Don’t worry, it’s fine. I can wait.” Aaron replied, taking a sip of his drink as he watched Robert walk away.

“Hello?” Robert answered his phone.

“Hi, is this Robert Sugden? Sebastian’s father?” a female voice said.

“Yes, that’s me. Is everything alright?”

“I’m afraid not. Sebastian has a temperature and keeps complaining of nausea. We think it’s best if he goes home.”

“What? When did that happen? He was fine this morning.”

“I don’t know… I’m just passing on the message.” The woman told him. “Are you able to come pick him up? Or send someone else to?”

“No, no, I’ll come get him myself. Tell him I’ll be there in half an hour.”

“Alright, drive safely sir.” The woman said and Robert rolled his eyes at her as he ended the call. He walked back to his and Aaron’s table and the look on his face probably told Aaron all he needed to know.

“Bad news?” he asked and Robert nodded.

“I have to go… I’m sorry. Seb got sick at school and I have to go pick him up. I’m so sorry.”

“What? No don’t apologise. Is he alright?”

“I don’t know… they said he has a temperature… but he was fine this morning when I dropped him off.”

“Kids are like that.” Aaron shrugged. “Fine one minute, sick as a dog the next.” He got up from the table. “Go get him and take him home. Tell him to get well soon from me and Clyde.”

Robert gave him a soft smile and kissed him.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

Aaron grinned.

“I try. Now go. Don’t keep him waiting when he’s already feeling sick.”

“Alright, I’m going, I’m going. And just… I’m sorry for cutting our date short… I’ll make it up to you on Friday. I promise.”

“Good. I didn’t get my good suit from my mum’s for nothing.” Aaron teased and all but pushed Robert out the door and to his car. “See you Friday.” He said and closed the car door after stealing another quick kiss.

Robert drove to Seb’s school in record time and was met with a sick and miserable little boy. He took him home and let him get his duvet and pillow from his bed and watch tv from the sofa the rest of the day.

Seb fell asleep at some point in the afternoon and didn’t wake up until Robert woke him up to make him eat something around tea time. He put him to bed early after that and spent the rest of the night watching shit telly while texting Aaron.

By Thursday Seb’s temperature had gone down but he was still feeling miserable so Robert decided to keep him home from school and work from home himself.

They’d both had a pyjama day and even though the theme tune of Seb’s favourite show was driving Robert insane by 3PM, he enjoyed spending the day with his son like this.

And it had nothing to do with the fact he was feeling a bit worse for wear himself.

Friday morning Robert woke up aching all over. He quickly decided to go back to sleep for a few hours and let work deal with itself for the day. When he rolled over to let his boss know he wasn’t coming in, he noticed Seb had crawled into bed with him and was still fast asleep. He smiled to himself and kissed the top of his head, happy the boy's temperature had seemed to have returned to normal.

He got comfortable and closed his eyes again, drifting back off to sleep within minutes.

The next time he woke up the sun was shining in his eyes and Seb was tugging on his arm.

“Dad… wake up. I’m hungry.”

Robert sat up and rubbed his face to clear the fog from his mind.

“Right… yeah… I’ll uh… be right there.”

“Will you make pancakes?” Seb tried and Robert’s stomach protested heavily by the thought alone.

“Not today. Ask nana to make some tomorrow.”

“Fine.” Seb sighed and left the room

Robert shivered as he threw the covers off of himself and stumbled into the bathroom. He figured Seb must’ve turned on the heating himself because the place was like an oven.

He dug through the medicine cabinet and let out a triumphant “Yes!” when he found a forgotten packet of paracetamol and knocked two back right away.

He went downstairs and made a vitamin bomb breakfast for himself and Seb. Fresh fruit, orange juice, and no chocolate spread on toast.

Seb wasn’t very happy with his dad’s choice of breakfast and was in the middle of telling him exactly how wrong it all was when Robert’s phone rang.

Robert checked the screen and smiled. Aaron.

“Hey you.”

“Hey. I texted you but you didn’t reply and I was getting worried. Is everything ok?”

“Uh yeah… We slept in.”

“Oh is Seb still sick? We can postpone tonight if you have to stay with him.” Aaron offered.

“No, no it’s ok. He’s better but I just kept him home from school one more day. To be sure. But I’m dropping him off at my mum’s tonight and then I’ll meet you at the restaurant, ok?”

“Sure.” Aaron agreed. “There is one slight problem though.”

Robert frowned.

“Problem? What problem? Have you changed your mind?”

“You never told me where we were going.” Aaron said and laughed.

“Oh!” Robert felt his cheeks flush. “Sorry, I forgot about that. I’ll text you the address.”

“Alright. I have to go now, some prat in an Audi ran out of petrol in the middle of nowhere and needs saving.”

Robert chuckled.

“Be nice to him. He might be a stressed out prat who thought he could still make it home after he forgot to fill up his car.”

“And then offer to buy me a drink for helping him out? And kiss me while I try to get his car down from the truck?” Aaron asked, amused.

“Maybe not exactly like that.” Robert replied, thinking back to their first meeting and how he hadn’t been able to stop himself from kissing the cute mechanic.

“No you’re right. That was a once in lifetime experience.” Aaron joked. “I really have to go now, don’t forget to text me the address.”

“I won’t. I booked the table for 8. See you there?”

“I’ll be the one in a suit.” Aaron said and they ended the call.

Robert had to bite his tongue not to slip up and say goodbye with a ‘love you’.

As the day went on Robert started feeling less like he’d been run over by an 18 wheeler truck, and more like he was actually dying. He was pretty sure he had a fever and his throat felt like sandpaper, but he’d be damned if he was going to cancel on Aaron.

He knocked two more paracetamols back and a few vitamin pills he always tried to get Seb to take and jumped in the shower, hoping that would make him feel better.

The steam and hot water did clear his head a little but as soon as he stepped out of the shower, he was shivering again.

“I’ll be fine once the pills kick in.” he muttered to himself as he looked through his wardrobe to find the outfit he’d planned to wear.

Around 7.30 he dropped Seb off at Sarah’s house with his overnight bag.

“Are you feeling alright, love?” Sarah asked, after taking one look at her son.

“I’m fine.” Robert replied, ducking away from her hand as she tried to feel his forehead. “Just a bit of a cold. No big deal.”

Sarah gave him a look that said she didn’t believe a word he was saying.

“Mum, I’m fine. I have to go. Parking is a nightmare in town and I don’t want to keep Aaron waiting.” Robert said and turned to Seb. “Be good for your nan, ok? I’ll pick you up tomorrow.” He bent down and kissed the top of Seb’s head who squirmed away from him.

“Eww, you’re all sweaty.”

“That’s from chasing after you all day, trouble.” Robert teased and left.

When he got to the restaurant, Aaron wasn’t there yet and the waiter led him to their table and took his drinks order.

“Just some ice water please. I have to keep a clear head, I’m driving.”

He people watched for a few minutes until the waiter returned with his water. The place was packed and by the looks of things, only with couples.

He took a sip of his drink and tried to discretely hold the ice cold glass against his heated face. He swore he heard hissing when it touched his cheek and closed his eyes to fully take in the relief.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. I took a taxi but I don’t think the guy had ever driven in this city before. He got lost and I had to show him the way.” Robert heard a familiar voice say a moment later and when he opened his eyes he saw Aaron, looking as gorgeous as ever in his suit.

“It’s ok. I just got here myself.” Robert told him and got up to greet him with a kiss.

“Are you alright?” Aaron asked after they broke the kiss. “You’re a little clammy and flushed.” He put a hand on Robert’s cheek. “And hot.”

Robert grinned.

“Yeah I know I am. You’re not so bad yourself.”

Aaron rolled his eyes good naturedly.

“You know what I mean.”

“I’m fine.” Robert insisted for yet another time that evening. “I think I caught Seb’s bug. But it’s just a bit of a cold. I took some paracetamol earlier, I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t look it…”

“Well I am. Come on, let’s just order.”

Aaron reluctantly sat down and ordered a coke.

“Don’t you want to have a drink?” Robert asked after the waiter had gone again. “I can drive.”

“With the state you’re in, I better not in case I have to drive you to A&E.”

“It’s just a cold. I’m fine.”

The waiter came back with Aaron’s drink and handed them both a menu. A menu Robert tried to subtly fan himself with.

“It’s warm here isn’t it?” He tried. “All of these people in here.”

“I don’t think it’s that warm.” Aaron replied and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh… guess it’s just me then.”

“Yeah. Must be.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Robert could practically feel Aaron’s eyes on him as he pretended to study the menu.

“Have you made your choice yet?” another waiter asked as he walked up to the table.

“Uh yeah I’ll have the… - “

“I’m sorry, my date is sick, we’re leaving. Can you just give me the bill for the drinks please?” Aaron interrupted.

“No, I’m fine. We’re not leaving and we’d like to order.” Robert insisted.

“Don’t be a prat Robert. You’re sick, I’m taking you home.”

The waiter looked back and forth between the two men.

“Uh…”

“Here. This should be enough.” Aaron shoved a 20 pound note in the waiter’s hand. “Keep the change.”

“Right… uh… thank you… Feel better.” He said to Robert as Aaron all but dragged him out the door and confiscated his car keys.

“Where are you parked?” He asked in a tone of voice Robert would find incredibly sexy if he wasn’t feeling so terrible.

“Round the corner… by the bank.”

Aaron drove them to Robert’s house and pushed him inside and ordered him to change into his pyjamas.

“I’ll make us something to eat. Do you have any soup?”

“Uh yeah the tinned stuff. It’s all Seb will eat when he’s sick.”

“Good. That’s about as far as my cooking skills go.” Aaron said laughingly. “Now go change, I’ll cook.”

Robert nodded and reluctantly went upstairs to change. Though the second he loosened his tie and took off his jacket he felt relieved. He looked longingly at his bed but decided against getting in.

He changed into an old jumper and joggers and went back downstairs.

Where he heard Aaron swearing and the clattering of cutlery.

“Fuck! Your microwave and toaster are conspiring against me.” He cradled his hand against his chest.

Robert smiled and sat down at the table.

“It’s ok. I’m not hungry anyway.”

“No, you have to eat. I’m cooking. You go get comfortable on the sofa and switch on the tv. Do you have a serving tray?” Aaron looked around the kitchen and started opening cabinets.

“Uh… yeah… my mum gave me one when I moved in… 5 years ago…” Robert said, resisting the urge to rest his face on the cool table top.

“I’ll find it.” Aaron insisted. “Go get comfortable. I’ll be right there with the food.”

“Alright… but please don’t burn the kitchen down… I’m not sure the insurance will cover fires started yourself.”

“Oh he’s got jokes again. You’re not sick at all.” Aaron teased. “Go on get out of my kitchen.”

“Your kitchen?”

“Tonight it is. Now go, get out.”

Robert did as he was told and moved to the sofa. Somehow Aaron’s presence made him feel better. Or maybe the paracetamol were finally starting to do their job. He leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes.

“Just for a minute.” He told himself.

Only a minute apparently turned into several minutes. Or hours.

When he woke up again, Aaron was sitting next to him on the sofa, wearing one of his t-shirts and trackies and watching tv, a blanket draped over them both.

“I fell asleep?”

Aaron looked up from the tv and smiled at him.

“Hey. Yeah. Feel better? You’ve been out for over two hours.”

Robert sat up a little.

“Two hours? You should have woken me up.”

“You looked so peaceful. I couldn’t. You needed rest.” Aaron told him. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Uh… yeah… I suppose so… but I feel bad for falling asleep on you. Some Valentine’s day this is.”

Aaron shook his head and leaned over to kiss him.

“Don’t.” Robert pulled back at the last second. “You’ll get sick too.”

“I think we’re past that already. I’ve been sitting next to you all night.” Aaron reasoned. “You can just be my nurse when I get sick.” He said and pressed a kiss to Robert’s lips anyway.

“I’m sorry…”

“For what? Getting me sick?”

“That too…” Robert sighed. “But also for ruining Valentine’s day. I wanted tonight to be special and I ruined it.”

“You didn’t ruin anything.”

“Yes I did. I wanted tonight to be special…” Robert started again. “I wanted it to be special and tell you I love you. I wanted you to always remember it.” He blurted out and the smile on Aaron’s face got impossibly bigger.

“I love you too.” He kissed Robert again and brushed the slightly sweaty hair from his forehead. “And I promise you, I’ll never forget this night.”

“I just… I had it all planned…” Robert admitted. “I wanted it to be special…” He said again.

“Just being with you is special enough. I really don’t need big romantic gestures…” Aaron told him. “Save that for the proposal.”


End file.
